


His Haircut

by catherinewillows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: Mick loves Ray but doesn't want to tell him. Ray loves Mick but is too shy to tell him. Leonard just wants to help.





	His Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this one shot, it was written by a good friend of mine. I’m posting this for her, since she doesn't have a AO3 account.

Mick Rory was probably the most closed off person you would ever meet. For most people he was a mystery and whenever people asked about him, he kept everything to himself. Even when it came to his feelings.  
So when he was asked to join the Legends and met the beautiful, smart Ray Palmer for the first time, he knew he had a problem.

What he didn't know, was that Ray had developed a crush himself. When he met Mick, he immediately felt the strong energy and noticed how beautiful and strong the other man was. But Ray was shy, too shy to tell him how he really felt. He was afraid the man would laugh. That he would laugh so hard, that Ray never dared to speak to him again. In fact, Ray didn't even know if Mick liked men. Sure, he was close to Leonard. But Leonard was his best friend and the Legends all knew Leonard didn't care about labels. Mick on the other hand, remained a secret.

It was five months later. The Legends became friends and everybody seemed to have found their place. Leonard noticed the tension between his best friend and the man he found quite handsome. He saw Mick looking at Ray more often than he could imagine. He saw Mick staring when no one was around. He saw Mick struggling with himself and he realised that his best friends developed feelings for his _haircut_. So when the three were partnered up for a mission, Leonard made a promise to himself to atleast let the two talk to eachother.

“So all we have to do is keep an eye out to a man in a weird suit?” Ray asked, as they walked into the bar.

“That's all we have to do. He probably won't even be here. Because there are three locations, remember.” Leonard said.

He looked at the younger man, who kept looking around. The bar was full of biker people and they didn't seem to like the new guests. Well, they seemed to like Leonard and Mick. But Ray just seemed different in this situation.

“What is he doing here?” a man said. He was looking at Ray like he was dirt. It was clear he didn't belong here. Mick focused on the man and slowly shook his head. Leonard thought that maybe when the man wouldn't go away, he would finally give in.

“He is our friend.” Leonard said, as he took a step closer to Ray. “How about you leave us alone now.”

But the man didn't go away. And Ray had the urge to leave. He didn't want to be here at all. But he stood there frozen, until he felt something hitting his cheek. He immediately felt his hand go to the spot and he realised the man in front of him, just punched him.  
But it wasn't Ray who turned incredibly mad. It was Mick who was punching the man as if he wanted him dead.

“Raymond, you should try to make him stop. We should leave.” Leonard said slowly. Ray was afraid, but he nodded and put his hand on Micks back.

“Mick, we should leave!” he shouted. The music was turned up when the fight started, as if they enjoyed the fighting in this bar. They probably did.

“This man should mind his own business. That's what has to happen.” Mick said. He was angry, really angry.

“I know, Mick. But we have to go.”

Mick stopped punching the guy and looked up. He stared at Ray and then he looked at Leonard. His best friend nodded, so Mick stood up and walked away. Ray sighed and followed him.  
“Why is he so angry?” Ray murmured, more to himself than to Leonard. But the man in the parka smiled and shrugged.

“He cares about you.”

A few hours later the team was back on the ship. They found the man they were looking for and now they had to make a plan to capture the guy. But Ray wasn't thinking about the man. He was thinking about Mick. His face was full of bruises and he seemed angrier than ever. Ray wanted to talk to him. Especially after what Leonard had told him.

“Ray, you're being way too obvious. You should go talk to him.” he heard Nate say. Ray looked up, felt his cheeks going red and really warm. The fear in his face made Nate sigh.

“Listen, he likes you too. Go talk to him.”

“You think so?” Ray whispered.

“Everybody thinks so.”

So when Mick left the room, Ray followed him. He watched as Mick grabbed a beer and walked to his own private bedroom. Ray wanted to turn around. Maybe Mick needed some time for himself. But he wanted to know why he was so angry. So after a minute of two, Ray walked up to his room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Mick said. Ray pushed the green button and the door opened. Mick was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall with a beer in his hand.

“Are you okay?” Ray asked. Mick shrugged.

“Why do you care, _haircut_?” he said.

“I.. I just do.” Ray stuttered. “Because you're important.”

Mick looked at Ray. He really looked at him and sighed. There was so much tension between the two of them, that even Mick couldn't find his words.

“Thank you for beating that man up.” Ray said after a while. He smiled a little and Mick thought it was the cutest smile he had ever seen.

“He should have known better than to talk like that about you.” Mick said. “Sure, I get it. You're a bit different. But what they don't know is that you're strong too. In your mind, in your head.. Even when we fight.”

Rays cheeks turned red.

“Thank you, I guess.” Ray whispered.

Mick took a sip of his beer and nodded slowly. He didn't know what to do. In his mind he had told Ray about his feelings a hundred times. But now that he was standing here. Really standing right in front of him and thanking him for beating up a guy, he didn't know how to tell him. He just didn't know how to say the right words. But to his own suprise, Ray started talking.

“Listen, I know this is gonna sound weird. But I have to tell you something.” he said slowly. “Since the day we became the Legends, I knew there was something special about you. I.. didn't quite know how to tell you. You're a man with a lot of secrets and I guess I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same as I feel. Because I guess I didn't even knew who you liked. Or what you loved.”

Mick put down his beer and stood up. Was he dreaming? Or was Ray really admitting he had feelings for him.

“What I'm trying to say is that I like you. A lot.” Ray said. He looked up, suprised at how close Mick was to him. He was standing right in front of him. Ray could easily stare into his brown eyes and in that moment he decided that he wanted to. So he did. He stared at Mick, for a long while, before he bit his lip.

“If you don't like me, that's okay.” Ray said. “I mean, I get it. We're so different and I guess I'm not your type. Do you even like men? Do you like-”

“Shut up, _haircut_.” Mick said. A real laugh covered his face and Ray nodded quickly. “Shut up and let me kiss you.”

Ray held his breath when he felt Micks lips touching his. He stood there, almost frozen. But when Mick put his hands in his neck, he calmed down and kissed the man (that he liked for ages) back.  
He didn't touch Mick, because it was still so new. But he loved Micks lips. He was a really good kisser and Ray wanted to kiss him more often. Ray wanted to kiss him every day.

“Does this mean that you have feelings for me too?” he whispered.

“Looks like it, right?” Mick laughed.

Ray lifted his hand and softly touched the bruises on his cheek and his lip.

“Thank you.” he said shyly. “Again.”

“Nobody should ever touch you.” Mick said.

“With you by my side, no one will probably ever try that again.”


End file.
